Realize
by animelover151
Summary: Shuichi is very serious about his music, and Yuki sometimes fails to realize this. What do both of them think about the music Shuichi sings? Does Eiri realize what he has that so many other people covet?


Eiri rubbed his temples as he heard the boy stomp down the hallway frustrated. He leaned back in his chair, exhausted by the argument. Was it really that important to the brat that he attend every single concert he was in town for? Eiri sighed and grabbed a cigarette. Honestly why did he continue to argue with the ninety pound ball of determination. In the end, he always attended Shuichi's concerts. It would save him a lot of headache and time if he would just agree.

The red, angry face of his lover popped back into his mind. There was nothing funnier than getting Shuichi worked up. It wasn't something that happened often, for the boy usually hung on every word he said, but it was always different when it came to his music. The ticket lay setting on his desk where the boy had left it. It was tomorrow night at one of the usual places. He shook his head at how soft he had become. At least Shuichi wouldn't be talking to him till he showed up tomorrow night. Lately though, Eiri wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad. The quietness of an angry Shuichi was almost a defending sound. Oh well, he thought as he snuffed out the cigarette and continued typing. This would give him a head start on the manuscript and time to waste tomorrow night...

The young pink-haired main plopped down on the sofa. God, Yuki was such an _idiot_ sometimes. No matter how many times Shuichi begged him to come, he always refused, only to show up at the last minute! There was no end to the constant contradictory actions of the writer. The boy sighed as he turned on the t.v., tapping his foot restlessly. He really hated not talking to Yuki, even more than being out of pocky, but sometimes he had to put his foot down. Shuichi never disrespected Yuki's tragic novels, so why did he have to constantly down his music! Millions of people spent countless hours listening to it, so it must be worth something! In the end, he must have some talent surely to keep such a fandom thriving... One of these days the boy would prove it to the man. That his profession was respectable and he was good at what he does. He would make the man admit the talent he possessed. He would!

The screams of thousands of people echoed across the room. They screamed his lover's name with awe and desire. Eiri watched them pulsing to the lithe boy's voice as it boomed all over the room. His body was part of the show, turning and twisting in such a way that would drive anyone mad. Eiri sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette. Shuichi was a beautiful kid. He always had been, and Eiri had thought so when they first met. The odd color hair was something, but it was just so...Shuichi. Those eyes had a way of capturing a person, especially when they glared with the seriousness Shuichi radiated when he sung. Yuki heard the lyrics and had to admit that they were good. They made people listen when accompanied with that angelic voice.

The first time Eiri had seen lyrics written by the boy, he had thought they were trash. It was the same with every other song Shuichi had made him read. There was something that happened between them being written on the paper and hearing them in the concert hall. It was surely some kind of magic the boy preformed. The words were no longer a jumble, and now held rhythm and meaning of a deeper sort when Shuichi sung them. It was something he loved to hear.

Another thing that gave Eiri great satisfaction was the fact that all of these people probably realized this as well, and that is why they blew countless dollars for a chance to listen to his lover live. To see him dance and sing in front of their very eyes. Eiri smiled at that thought. Shuichi was his. All of these people could look and lust after him, but it was Eiri's bed that the boy would be sleeping in tonight, and Eiri's name that he would moan in moments of passion. Shuichi was his, and perhaps that is why he always ended up coming to these concerts. To remind himself of what he had, and what he sometimes mistreated. The boy could be a pain, and annoying, but there was something more. Something Shuichi had that no one else did. And he was all Eiri's.

I wiped the sweat off my face as I fought against the crowd. The hall tonight had sold out, and I was thriving on the high of the moment. There was nothing like singing and dancing to my heart's content in front of my fans. The way they screamed and loved my music gave me courage and made me feel loved. It was funny, that I had loved music long before I even knew Yuki's name, but I treasured him more than anything. After all, he had become my inspiration from the very first song I sang to a club. Singing was my only way to make my love tangible and alive, and every song I sung was for him. My fans must have felt it, that love, for they seemed to love me in return and I felt it. I drowned happily in the feeling of it. It was what made me move and sing with such force. The idea that I was living the dream, and that my music was making people happy. That I was making people happy. That my love for Eiri could do all of this, was amazing to me.

I shook their hands and kissed the cheeks of my fans, sending screams sky high. The girls all knew I was in love with Yuki, but their hands still caressed my body as I pushed past them in euphoria. I knew this high would be coming down eventually tonight and it would leave me bone tired, but for right now it was amazing.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on the collar I was wearing pull me back, out of the crowd. Just as I was about to protest I smelt his smell and leaned back into it. He bent down and whispered in my ear, something that made me blush furiously. I waved goodbye to my fans, in my moment of perfect bliss. He had come. He had once again validated my talent by sitting through a concert and he had felt the love in those songs, and that meant the world to me, for every song I sing is for him. I smiled as I let him show his somewhat poorly expressed affection for me and smiled, his words echoing in my ears.

"Don't forget that you're mine. Let's go home."


End file.
